


Daisie and Ira

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Daisie Ira Drabble





	Daisie and Ira

“Just one more besito”Daisie begged her boyfriend 

“You’re insufferable you know”Ira told her 

“Oh Papi that’s what you love about me”Daisie said to her boyfriend 

Ira leaned in his lips gently grazing upon hers 

“There you go”Daisie said cheerily 

“Like that perfume you have on babe it smells nice on you”Ira said to her 

“Thank you”Daisie wrapped an arm around his waist lazily


End file.
